


Bad Girl

by flickawhip



Category: Grease (1978)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexual situations</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Girl

The first time Rizzo kisses her Sandy pushes her away. She doesn't dislike what happened, she just wasn't brave enough to admit to liking it. The second time, she reacts in a far different way. Sandy has been pushed aside again and, when Rizzo pulls her closer, arms locking tight around her waist and lips firmly pressing against Sandy's, she reacts with a low mew of pleasure and kisses back hungrily. Before either girl has the time to think Rizzo has backed them into a safely locked cubicle, hands running up under Sandy's blouse, teasing her until the girl mewls, low and clear and arches, pressing against Rizzo. Rizzo is smiling as she moves to stroke her hand over Sandy's stomach, feeling the other girl's breath hitch before she pulls free, smirking and settling on the toilet seat, pulling Sandy down into her lap, pressing her knee firmly into place. She can feel Sandy emit a low growl as she kisses her again, her hand sliding under Sandy's skirt to tease her, the whimper that escapes Sandy only encourages her. She's always been a bad girl but this time the reward is corrupting one of the good girls.


End file.
